The Courtship of Aya
by Chikita
Summary: ficlet Tooya explains to Aki why he, Tooya will always win when it comes to Aya.


The Courtship of Aya

**The Courtship of Aya**

Again, she had slipped through his fingers; she was the water, and his hands were the sieve. He just couldn't get her. He would come close, but through an odd twist of fate, she'd just slip away into the mist of the night, cloaked by her mysterious lover.

He didn't much care for this other guy. Even though this guy supposedly worked for him and the Mikage Corporation; aiding them in their quest to find the C-gmone in order to harness the power of the Tennyo, he still didn't trust him. He had qualms about the fellow's seemingly altruistic motives.

He especially didn't care for the guy when he was in the same room as him; let alone in the same room as him alone, such as he was at this moment.

His blue eyes narrowed, as he cast a long, deathly gaze at Tooya – the boy without a last name – hoping he would get out of the room.

"How much longer are you going to stand there?"

The young man, known as Tooya, peered over at his superior, Mikage Aki. His blinked coldly at him, his deep burgundy bangs hanging in his face. He merely kept his gaze trained on Aki, his silence his response.

Chortling maliciously, Aki, though becoming more like Shiso by the day, sat back in his chair. "Silence doesn't afford favours."

"No one is trying to get any." Tooya replied simply, his hand on his pocket, gently twisting the chain of the necklace Aya had given him around his fingers. "Even if it did, I don't swing that way…"

"Well, find a new way to swing, because Ceres is mine… You're only going to get yourself killed and Kagami, for some odd reason actually cares if you live." Aki replied icily, his lips twisted into a nasty smirk.

Tooya's expression didn't change. "I've been long dead inside."

Sneering, Aki leaned forward, his eyes dancing with rabid lust. "Then what do you need with love? Give me the woman."

"No, because she has to be handled in a very delicate way, and…" Tooya levelly retorted; his gaze transfixed steadily on his superior. He wasn't afraid of Aki.

He stood up and moved over to where Aki was. "Perhaps a little education may help you to better understand the needs of the lady. For you see…she isn't Ceres; she willingly suppresses that part of her, so, your methods are antiquated. "

Aki's blue eyes flashed angrily. He hated being questioned, especially by the likes of Tooya.

"I don't need any pointers from you."

"But it might help. After all, Aya willing throws herself at my mercy." Tooya remarked. He normally didn't go for that arrogant asshole bit, but he needed something to turn Aki off Aya…at least long enough until the Hagamoro was retrieved.

Aki cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I want points from a swinger? Besides, I'm aged beyond you…"

"Yes, but you courted Ceres, and as Aya doesn't embrace Ceres, you run into obstacles…" Tooya replied plainly and smoothly edged over, pushing Aki down.

"Now, you can relax, and I can give you a nice little crash course in how to court a lovely little spunky girl like Aya. You see…I make it look easy because I know the tricks. You on the other hand, haven't had practice in years…"

Aki pressed his hands against Tooya's chest, pushing him away. "I don't need anyone, especially the likes of you educating me!"

Smirking, Tooya stood up. "Ok, I understand." He turned his back and began to walk away; then cast a sly gaze back over his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the lovely Aya, with whom I shall have be having sexual relations later this evening after the courtship and woo."

"Don't get any fresh ideas! She's my woman!" he growled, casting a menacing gaze at the redhead.

"Not as long as she only sees me… and she will as long as you prove to be an uncouth clod without an iota of how to court the modern lady."

Aki folded his arms over his chest. "And what exactly do you know about courting women?"

"More than you…since I have the one you want…"

His gaze darkened. "Ok… now that we've established you refuse to give me what you have…"

Tooya slyly grinned. "You don't have to take it by force. You can simply win by existing."

"Excuse me? It hasn't worked so far…"

"That's because your methods are…infantile…"

Aki bristled. He hated any remote suggestion of inadequacy against all other men, including and not limited to Tooya and that little twit known as Yuuhi, who almost always was there for Aya…

Tooya smirked softly. It didn't take much to ruffle the feathers of this hot-headed, volatile young man, especially when there was a certain gorgeous blond girl involved. A girl that defined all of Tooya's existence…


End file.
